Akibashi
by InfraViolet
Summary: Oneshot, Pai X Retasu. Settles three years after Deep Blue´s defeat. On a warm night, Retasu is thinking about Pai and her feelings for him. But little she knows, he is here, watching her...


AKIBASHI

The garden of Akibashi was located outside of town, near the woods. It was a little clearing surrounded by trees in bloom and small bushes. There was also a silver pond topped by a wooden bridge.

It was a calm and peaceful place ; because of its isolation, only a few persons knew about its existence. Retasu was part of these persons.

Leaning against the bridge´s guardrail, the young girl looked up dreamily at the moon. She was feeling good. Akibashi was her secret garden, her own shrine. She never talked about it to her friends. She enjoyed so much going there at night, to contemplate the water of the pond, and meditate. To clear her mind and forget her worries, just an instant.

Retasu gazed upon the stars in the sky and the immensity of the space above her. A sad look appeared in her eyes as the face of a certain purple-haired alien came to her mind.

_Pai_.

She wondered if his world was here, somewhere among the stars…

It had been three years since the aliens had left Earth. Three longs years since Pai had left her. She sadly closed her eyes. She missed him so much. When he smiled to her… at the final battle against Deep Blue… when he sacrificed himself to save her… and her friends… she felt a new emotion bloom in her heart. She remembered the intense moments they spent together, the intimate looks they shared… and, most of all, the moment where he gave her this gentle smile.

_His smile is wonderful._

Retasu sighed. A tear slid along her cheek, and fell in the pond. How much she would have liked to talk to him… before he left for his home planet… how much she would have wanted him to stay…

_I couldn´t tell him how I felt._

Yes. Retasu knew what had happened ; she knew was these feelings were.

_Pai… I love you._

She opened her eyes.

The feeling of a presence in the garden had just occurred to her.

* * *

Hidden among the leaves of a tree, Pai was contemplating Retasu who was wondering on the bridge.

_She´s so beautiful, _he thought. He looked at her long emerald hair, her perfect skin, her graceful figure, her rosy soft lips.

Retasu was even more gorgeous than he remembered. But she was still looking so innocent, so serene. He could have spent hours in this tree, sitting on this uncomfortable branch, only to see her.

_I missed her so much…_

During three long years, Pai had only thought about her. Yes, he had spent three years on his now prosperous planet, only remembering the special moments they had shared, wondering how she was doing.

He had wished several times to return to Earth and tell her how much he loved her. And he had fought this desire every time. Until one day, he finally gained the courage to do it…

_But was it a good idea ? Was I right to do it ?_

Did Retasu feel the same way ? Was he good enough for her ? Wouldn´t she be better with someone else ? These were the fears hauting him.

Then, one night, Pai hadn´t been able to stand it anymore. He needed to see her. At least, one moment… just one moment…

And now, he only wanted to fly to her, to hug her, to admit his feelings for her. But something was holding him back.

A shadow appeared on his fac.e

_Retasu… I love you…_

Near his face, a tiny lavender flower came off the branch. The light breeze made it fly towards Retasu.

She raised a hand and grabbed it. She stared at it a few seconds. Then she kissed softly its petals.

* * *

All of Pai´s fears were wiped out in a second after seeing this. He smiled and got up. Then he got away from the tree and appeared in the moonlight.

Retasu looked up. Their eyes met.

For one moment, time stopped. The tall alien and the dolphin Mew mew stared silently at each other, both bewitched. He was staying still in the sky, she was standing on the bridge. Their reflections in the pond´s water were shining with a silver light.

The breeze blew again. The lavender flower flew towards Pai. He caught it delicately, closed his eyes and lightly kissed its petals, where Retasu´s lips had touched them.

The trance broke off. Retasu smiled, and tears appeared in her blue eyes.

« Pai…

- Retasu »… he whispered.

No more words were needed. Pai landed on the bridge in front of her, raised his hand and tenderly caressed her face. Lost in his eyes, she did the same. He gave her a loving smile, once again, and hugged her tenderly. She rested on his chest, feeling his warm skin. Then Pai took a hold of chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. Retasu kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

It was a wonderful moment ; the rest of the world vanished around them. There were only Pai and Retasu, finally together above the calm water of the pond, sharing a kiss they would always remember.

END

* * *

Well, there it is. My first fanfic ! With Pai and Retasu, my favourite TMM couple. I hope you liked it. It was short but hard to make. Please tell me what you think ! 


End file.
